Fierce Passion
by Head Writer
Summary: Bree is a warrior who fought her whole life the Kingdom. What happens when she enters through Kingdom's doors
1. Chapter 1

In case if you wonder how Bree looks, her look and atirre is the same as Kelli Berglund looked at Coachella in 2016 in that black edition.

Bree was rebellious girl with very high confident, she fought against Kingdom that was ruled by a King Michael and his son Dan.

Bree felt that they didn't do any good for people and they had to be removed.

King hated Bree, Dan was in love with Bree. He had to be with her.

Bree was a rebel for a very long time and was getting tired as time went on. She couldn't get out nor she wanted that as she was determined to get justice.

Dan- Dad we have to get Bree in our kingdom.

King- We don't need that slut, only way I gonna have her here is that head of her's on the stick

Dan-Come on dad, she is the only one that I want to marry.

King- She is a fucking rebel, she doesn't listen to anyone.

Dan- I think she is a great predenter, and if you let me I'm going to prove to you that.

Meanwhile

Bree- Okay listen up, in heard that people are getting ready to uprise against Kingdom, and this is our opportunity to finally get rid of King Michael and his son. We are going to have a final battle with them on this field tomorrow morning, we must be ready for a bloody gonna be my honour to present a head of King and his son to you tomorrow.

In early morning Both Armies were ready for a battle.

On one side was Bree and on other was Kingdom led by a father and son.

When everything went quiet, and when Dan and Bree looked at each other. They pulled a swords and battle started.

as Bree was coming close to Dan, Dan throws a salt in Bree's eyes.

Bree-You son of a...

Dan grabs her and his soldiers guarded him so he can get her out of the field.

Battle was long, and without Bree, her soldiers were outnumbered by the Kingdom's bigger Army.

They used to fight a smaller divisions but this was too much for them

And they were defeated with no one was left survived.

Later that day

Bree was woked up with a bare feet pressing on her mouth and nose,she began coughing and she realised that she was cuffed in Chains.

Bree-What happend.

Dan- Finally,good morning.

Bree-How...

Dan-It was nice and brutal battle that unfortunately you lost.

Bree-No,as she began to swing the Chains, what happened to my people.

Dan grabbed her head and she saw her soldiers all naked lying around killed as the people who are loyal to the Kingdom are laughing at them.

Dan-Look at this humiliation, funny thing is that you didn't nothing in the battle.

Bree swinged harder and as Dan was laughing Bree roared

HAHAHAHAHAHA!

AAÀAAAAAAAAAHHHH!


	2. Chapter 2

Next Day

King-Are you really sure about that?

Dan-She comes from a very violent and proud village, you told me a long time ago, when people like them lose they serve their King. Your grandfather defeated a rebels and they served him.

Dan went to cell where Bree was lying on the floor chained.

Bree-Is this what you wanted,me chained gets closer to Bree,got her up,Bree looked him with disgust as they were face to face, he presses his forehead on her forehead and he just stare at her.

Bree-What's wrong with you?

Dan-Ever since you've been born in that village of yours, did your parents ever taught you anything else beside killing?

Bree-My parents are dead, don't you dare to put them in your mouth again.

Dan-Do you know what love mean?

Bree-Unchaine me and I gonna show you what is love.

Dan-You know if I done this, that I don't have a chance to beat to me, _Dan presses his body in Bree's body._ I don't want to hurt you, i love you and you must be my wife. Tonight...

King-Are you normal, she's gonna kill you.

Dan-I rather die by her hand than to be a king without her!

On the evening

Dan walked in Bree's cell with a key, and he began to unlock her.

Bree-What are you expecting from me?

Dan moves from her and he drops his pants and he was completely naked.

Dan-I know that you hate me, but in your whole life nobody has cared for you, in your eyes there is no love only hatred.

Bree-Do you hear yourself,you don't know what are you talking about. Do your dad know what are you doing right now. In my village if we lose our war, we surrender.

I don't want to serve to big pussy.

Dan gets close to Bree.

Bree-What's the matter, do it if are you the man that you pretend.

Bree only had short black pants and bra

Dan rips Bree's black bra and he sees Bree's bare tits and he was stunned. Bree smiles at him and grabs Dan nicely by a throat,Dan got nervous and Bree kissed him.

Dan dropped on his knees,as he realise what happened, he pulled her pants down and he stared at Bree's completely naked body


	3. 3

Dan puts his hands on his mouth, ohohohoho, I can't believe it, is this for real.

Dan presses his hand on her vagina.

Bree grabs by a hair, and as he turn his head, she slapped him.

Bree- Don't you ever do that.

Dan gets mad, and he presses his forhead on her's.

Dan- YOU are going to pay.

Following day, King's troops defended his Kingdom and defeated rival's Kingdom.

Bree was chained as she didn't had a idea on what's going on outside.

King returned triumphantly with his son Dan home.

King- Go check out if your princess is still here.

Dan- She would be a queen in couple of years.

King- Question is what are you doing to be.

Dan- A fucking king.

Meanwhile Bree was waiting whole day for something to happen, anything,she was about to fell asleep, when Dan showes up.

He was only wearing shorts as he was covered in dirt after insane battle, he drops his sword and he slowly get to her,

Bree- Where are you been.

Dan drops on his knees before her,as he looked at her, he kisses her feet.

Bree looked at him.

Dan got up quickly and he kisses her in the mouth.

Dan and Bree looked each other eye to eye whille they were locked in a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is Rated M!!!!!!

This chapter is Rated M!!!!!!

This chapter is Rated M!!!!!!

Following morning

Dan gets in Bree's room as she was sleeping. Dan gets close to her and kisses her, that wakes her up.

Dan-Hello princess i have a suprise for you.

Bree- What is it?

Dan- Today you are going to join me and my father.

Bree- Hold on, i may have a share kiss with you but i didn't forget what your father done to me.

Dan- I know you don't give a fuck about him, but i don't wanna you there because of him, but because of us.

Bree- You are pathetic, im not anyone's not your's not your father's, i only belong to my nation!

Dan never tought that someone who lost a war, and was unchained in hands of a enemy who in any moment can kill her, is still having a courage and pride like she is going to a war to defend her's already lost nation.

Bree- What do you don't have anything to say right now, you wanna be something and you can't even answer a unchained person, Dan was looking down and Bree spat at him, LOOK AT ME!!!

Dan looked at her, he didn't know what to do.

Bree-You may be a prince, but you are a little pu...

Dan puts his hand on her mouth,

Dan- You can hate me,or love me but if you wanna be a tough solider, i can send your ass do a battlefield from which 2000 soliders only 10 remained alive.

Corpses of others were beyond unrecognizable. I'm going to see you tonight.

As Dan walks out, Bree stand at the door that were closing,as the door closed she got on her's knees and she screamed,her roar was heard through whole Kingdom.

Later that night

Bree got a shower and a new clothes to wear. _Bree will look like a Kelli from RDMA 2016._

Dan- Tonight's the night i've been waiting for a last couple years.

King-There is more bigger and importing things right now than your romance.

Dan-With all due respect father, this right now is THE MOST IMPORTANT THING IN THE WHOLE WORLD.

King-You my son, are an idiot, but you already know that, be serious for a moment,your love for her will end tragedy.

Dan- Don't bore me with your pessimism.

Meanwhille Bree was waiting in her room,all dressed up waiting fir guard to take her to the kingdom

One guard open the door.

Hey you, his Majesty and his son are waiting for you.

As King and his son are waiting for Bree's arrival, she showes up and her looks stunned not only Dan but King also.

Dan-Oh shit, is this possible?

King- Don't curse,idiot

Bree- So what is the meaning,Dan.

Dan-Meaning of what.

Bree- Why am i dressed like this.

Dan- Well i wanted you and me and my father to have a dinner and then to go through our Kingdom, but uh Dan gets closer to Bree, uh i think dinner and everything else can wait a little.

Dan gets all of his clothes off, and he stared at Bree.

Bree-Dan, your father is here, be little respectful to him.

Dan-I know you love this.Take your clotches off.

Bree- If your dad doesn't mind. Bree takes everything off her,and now she is also naked like Dan.

King saw Bree naked, and he gets closer to Bree, he puts his hands on her hips and he looks at her bare and naked body.

Bree- Did you ever saw something like this beautiful?

King-Never, King also got all of his clotches off.

All three of them are naked now, Dan and his dad are standig together and are watching Bree with only one thing in mind.

Bree took one moment in their distraction and she grabed them by their dicks.

Bree-How do you feel.

King-Thank... you... very... much.

Bree began to play with their dicks and she matrubate and both of them fail on their knees.

Bree-I'M YOUR QUEEN BITCHES!!!!!!.

Dan and King grabes her by vagina, and they began to play with it.

Dan- How...do ...you... feel now.

Bree-Ho..ha.ahahaha...

Bree also fell on her knees.

and they stopped playing with each other.All three of them

are tired,they pressed their heads on each other

King-Son,she is all yours now.

King leaves them alone.

Dan and Bree hug each other and they have a sex.

The end.


End file.
